Legend
Legend '''is an Inkling, the inksona of Melika567/Dracomatt, and is notably the leader of the X9. Appearance He appears as an inkling wearing the Emperor Gear set, which comprises of the Eminence Cuff, Milky Eminence Jacket, and Milky Enperrials, but he previously wore the Squidfin Hook Cans and Hero Runner Replicas during hie earlier days. Personality He is normally a observative inkling who appears to have no emotion, but due to his best friends, the Splatoon Manga Characters (including Blue Team), he started to care for them. However, should anyone dare threaten his friends, may mercy help you. Biography He was born as a normal inkling named "Anchor", who has constantly enjoyed turf wars. He even fanboyed Team Blue. But after he witnessed Team Emperor, he wanted in to join the action. One day, he was all alone against Team Emperor, but before he was finished off, he had a toy Hyper Muteki Gashat in his pocket. Fortunately, he instinctively activated the toy gashat, which then bestowed him with ulterior omnipotent powers no one in the Splatoon community ever witnessed before. Due to this awesome burst in power, he was victorious against Team Emperor, and the monarch team quickly accepted Legend as the new leader of Inkopolis. His main team force, the X9, consist of him and 8 other subordinates: Legionnaire, Templar, Wanderer, Gardna, Treasurer, Paramed, Ranger, and Saboteur. However, he had zany adventures with the Splatoon Manga Characters, but they seem to get along well. During a brief crossover event with Fairy27Main, he was a willing ally, but after he defeated Overlord, an evil archnemesis of Legend, during that time, he had to use his omnipotent powers to make Fairy27Main's inksonas, including Klitz, forget there was Legend, the X9, and his Splatoon Manga Allies. But this inadvertently triggered the birth of the soon-to-be members of the Council Of Legends, alternate incarnations of Legend living in alternate versions of pre-existing to extinct Splatoon Community universes in which the storylines are a bit different given the fact that these alternate Legends exist. During the events of the work-in-progress story taking place after the concluded Fairy27/Dracomatt crossover event, named "Legion of the Precursor", he began to learn during his adventure about that Legend himself was a Joestar, beings who can tap into unimaginable power to defeat their enemies. Then, during the events of another story named "JoJo SplatChronicle", where the Smash Fighters of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate are roused to the cause, Legend also learned that he and his Joestar ancestors, along with certain smashers like Persona 5's Joker and Dragon Quest's Hero, are actually "Eternir", anime character-like beings spawned from a great archangel named "Mugen" who lived before time itself, that possess such power and potential. The Eternir existed long before the universe was created, but their visual forms weren't created until anime artists from a "Garden of Eden universe", aka the "Real World" Also, in between the stories, he learns about the existence of his alternate incarnations, with Jayden Wells, the alternate incarnation of Legend from an alternate universe of Jay's Universe, being the first one ver discovered. He also learned that the Eternir were responsible for sparking the creation of powerful weapons and artifacts in the imaginative minds of the world. The Infinity Blade of the games of the same name was the first one ever created. There were also other artifacts that were born from the Eternir's creation spark, such as the Cosmic Eggs by Ender, the Infinity Stones, etc. Due to the existence of these artifacts, the Legend was tasked to find and secure the artifacts at all costs. Setusa, who claims to be the Creator of the Cosmic Eggs, has tried to take back the cosmic eggs, but due to a battle with her, Setusa had been defeated, and willingly accepted the fact that the Eternir were indeed the creators of the artifacts to the community's dismay. But despite Setusa's declaration, Legend feels no concern and no mercy towards Setusa. However, Legend soon discovered that Setusa was actually "Mary," the first inkling made by Genesis Legend who was cursed with dark magic by the dark lord during the time she was using the cosmic eggs, which were created by the Eternir, during a fight against the evil lord, fusing the cosmic egg and the plans to make them in her body and mind, turning her into an alien species that is undefinable. With no other alternative to help Setusa/"Mary", he stuck her down, and with Setusa's contaminated Spirit Extracted and her old body buried in outer space, he used his magic to help in the purification process to finally rid the curse plaguing Mary's soul and regaining her memories. After the purification and body creation, Mary is reborn. After Setusa, now permanently reborn as Mary Klitz Melodia, was now in the council of Legends, Legend now has shown her that he is forgiving in heart. Even though he knows about the Splatoon OCs of the community, he rarely hangs out with them. Whatever happens next... is up to Legend himself. Weapons * Enperry Splat Dualies * The Infinity Blade (nicknamed "Ragnarok") Abilities * '''Omnipotence: His most trademark ability. He can use any existing and future powers in very creative ways to solve problems. He can even summon Charaverns and Eternir to aide him. Weaknesses * He has a violent temper. * He hates being ridiculed. * He really, Really, '''REALLY '''doesn't like to be ticked off, especially if anybody hurts any one of the Splatoon Manga Characters (including Blue Team). * Despite his omnipotence, he is humble. He accepts that he's no god. Trivia * He is one of the only few omnipotent OCs in history * His omnipotent connection to the Eternir makes him one of the most powerful among the Splatoon OCs, with powers far surpassing Setusa, the Cosmic Egg users, and even evil god characters. * His connection to the Eternir and Charaverns is a true fact, since his creator has a history of loving Cartoon and videogame Characters from Cartoon Network, Disney, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Kingdom Hearts and Jump Force/J-Stars ever since he was a child. Category:Inklings Category:Yellow